A Honeymoon Story
by kruemi
Summary: A sequel to What Life Has To Offer in four chapters. I don't think you have to necessarily read WLHTO to come into this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Honeymoon Story**

By Kruemi

**1. Arrival**

They both woke with a start, at the same moment, hearing the door slam downstairs. Whilst Michaela still tried to get her bearings, Sully was already up, putting on his buckskins. Grasping his tomahawk he ordered in a strained whisper, "You stay here, I'll look."

Before Michaela could react, he was out of the door, moving nimbly and quietly like a wildcat. Sliding up into a sitting position, she suddenly became aware that she was naked. Although there was no one around, she blushed heavily, instantly pulling the cover up as to protect her body from prying eyes. Frantically, she searched for her clothes until she spotted her wedding dress unceremoniously lying on the floor. That was when her memory came back full force.

Right now, they were supposed to be at a different place, which Sully still kept a secret, to spend the five days of their honeymoon. They only went to the new homestead yesterday evening in order to change before they started their trip. Sully had to help her with the buttons on her dress and then he had run his fingers down her exposed skin… Only the thought of it recreated that tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach again and she momentarily wondered if it was normal. Sully had heightened her desire to be as close to him as possible with his hands wandering over her body even to places she had never touched herself before. Was it alright that she melted so easily under his caresses? Sully seemed to like it…

Hearing voices and even some chuckling from downstairs, Michaela snapped back to reality. Still holding the cover close, she got up and rushed on bare soles to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room.

She had almost reached it when Sully opened the door, striding to the window and informing her, "It's just Matthew. Forgot his toolbox when they put up the bed here yesterday."

"Please tell him good morning from me," Michaela responded yet whilst speaking these words, she realized that the young man would know what they had done here last night. Although she of course knew that everyone would assume their taking this step in their relationship, she still felt extremely uncomfortable that people might think about it.

Caught in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Sully continued to stand at the window with Matthew's box grasped in one hand and the other one remaining on the window sill, where he had supported himself when he bent down. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of her. Last night he had complied with her wish for darkness in the room when they made love for the very first time and thus he couldn't see much of her. Of course he had felt her, was intoxicated by her scent and spurred on by the little sounds she made. When she finally clung to him without any reservation, he felt as if he had waited for this moment all his life and his body was even more eager than his mind to seal their connection… Seeing the gentle curves and the alabaster skin of her back now, only covered by her somewhat ruffled hair down to her tiny waist, his desire instantly awoke again. Unable to move, he swallowed hard. Knowing that he should take it easy for Michaela's sake and with Matthew waiting downstairs, he tried to compose himself, saying hoarsely, "You're so beautiful."

Michaela was about to reach for one of her dresses and froze mid-move when she heard his words. Immediately looking down she made sure that the bed cover still hid her body and was puzzled for a moment. Yet Sully was already behind her now, gently placing his free hand on the side of her hip and planting a kiss on the top of her head promising, "I'll be right back."

His warm palm on her skin made her realize that she had shown him her bare back all the time. Again, the color on her cheeks heightened. Being modest was her second nature, not only because she had been taught so but because she simply was insecure about her body. Marjorie had always teased her because she was too small and too thin. Would Sully see her the same way?

Hearing his steps approaching the bedroom again, she hastily gathered her clothes and made herself invisible behind the folded screen.

………………………………………………………

Matthew told Sully that his mother and Colleen had changed their plans and would be out here this morning, and it was highly possibly that they would bring Hannah with them. It hadn't been easy to convince the little girl that they couldn't start their life together right after the wedding, and neither Michaela nor Sully wanted to confuse their daughter with the fact that they were here without her. Matthew promised to keep it a secret that he met them this morning and only half an hour later, they left the property on their horses with Wolf on their heels as if they were on the run.

For quite a while, they rode without talking, both lost in their thoughts yet content with the other one's presence. Sully at last broke the silence with a light chuckle, "Good that the bags were packed."

Michaela glanced at him and seeing his grin, the familiar red settled on her cheeks. The last thing Sully wanted was for her to feel embarrassed though and thus he quickly changed the subject, "I know a nice place not far away. We could take a bath and have some breakfast."

Expectantly, he waited for her reply, noticing that the color on her face heightened again.

Michaela's mind raced. Taking a bath sounded great but it also meant taking off her clothes in bright daylight… She decided to disregard this aspect right now because the other part of his offer was appealing. "Something to eat sounds nice," she quietly agreed not daring to look at him though.

Satisfied, Sully's grin broadened, "Good," and after a while, he led his horse into a small side path.

A few hundred yards further at the edge of a clearing, he pulled his Indian pony to halt and slid down to the ground. Following suit, Michaela's eyes roamed the place. A few yards of grassy ground led to a small pond that was framed by rocks of different sizes. The crystal-clear water tempted not only her to step closer; Wolf was already there, eagerly drinking the cool liquid. Seeing her longing gaze and being aware of her timidity about undressing in front of him, Sully suggested, "How 'bout you take that bath and I'll look for somethin' to eat?"

Appreciating his understanding she looked up at him, "I'd like that," and her relieved smile spoke volumes.

"Alright." Lovingly he ran his hand down her arm, "I'll leave Wolf with you. Take your time."

After watching Sully vanish between some shrubs, Michaela took down one of her bags from her satchel, searching for some pins and a towel. Then she quickly approached the pond yet still hesitated at the edge; old habits and a new sense of freedom were fighting for control over her mind. Glancing sideways at Wolf who was laying lazily in the grass, with his head resting on his front paws and eyes closed, she decided to give a new experience a try. Determined, she undressed up to her underwear, pinned up her hair with a few, often-practiced moves and made some tentative steps into the water. The ground was rocky and slippery too and before she knew it, her feet lost their hold. Throwing her arms around to keep her balance, she lost the battle and dived into the water up to her shoulders without her being prepared for it.

Wolf lifted his head shortly, hearing her startled squeal yet went back to his former position when she broke out into a somewhat nervous laugh.

It didn't take Michaela long to begin enjoying the coolness softly brushing her naked arms and legs when she moved them. It would be nice to do some swimming strokes and have the feeling all over her body…

Rising up to her feet again, she looked around assuring herself that she was still alone. Before she could have second thoughts, she made some steps to a rock that lay near the edge of the pond, jutting out over the surface. She quickly pulled her camisole over her head, spreading it on the dry top of the stone. After making sure again that only Wolf, who didn't seem to be interested in whatever she did, was there, she took off her bloomers as well.

Out of habit, Sully approached the clearing soundlessly. Only Wolf sensed his return, but he didn't show it yet. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes now and then, watching the woman in the water. If necessary, he would be on his feet in a split second though. However, for now there was no reason to move at all and thus the animal remained in its lazy position.

Sully smiled to himself; the view right before him was everything he had dreamed of. It was like a scene out of a fairytale coming true; he was out in the woods with Michaela as his wife and she enjoyed it as much as he did. She seemed to sit on a stone lying on the ground for she was only to be seen from her bare shoulders upwards. Her head was bent back and with her eyes closed she was savoring the warm sun on her face while her arms slowly moved back and forth. She looked like a nymph, tentatively trying the real world. He wished she had her hair down; then the illusion would be perfect.

Lost in his pleasant thoughts, he didn't pay attention to his steps anymore. A twig burst under his sole and instantly the peaceful picture was disturbed. Michaela's head jolted around, frantically searching the surroundings for the source of the noise. Alarmed by the sudden move Wolf straightened, ready to spring into action.

"It's just me," Sully said reassuringly stepping closer, which worked for his gray-furry friend but not for his new wife.

Whilst his old companion instantly resumed lying in the grass, Michaela grew even more flustered. She was naked! She couldn't possibly get out of the pond just like that! Yet seeing Sully's expectant look she realized that he anticipated her emerging from the water. She knew that at some point she wouldn't be able to hide her body anymore… However, as much as she wanted to be a good wife to him, she wasn't brave enough yet to forget old insecurities and habits. Deciding she would at least put her underwear on, she turned as to take it down from the rock.

Guessing her intention, Sully objected, "Ya really wanna pull these wet clothes over?"

Hesitating, Michaela looked up at him, embarrassedly uttering, "Sully, I can't just…"

Sensing her misery he quickly suggested, "How 'bout I hold the towel up for you, so you can step in? Ya'll be covered and can get dry, all at the same time."

It didn't even occur to Michaela at this moment that she was capable of handling the towel herself. It was exciting and warming to feel treated so solicitously. The only request she still had was, "You'll keep your eyes shut?"

"If ya want me to," he nodded and let his lids droop.

There were still a few seconds without any sound, but eventually water splashing indicated that she was coming out. As soon as Sully felt her presence, he enveloped her with the soft fabric and opened his eyes again. She was only inches away, turning now until she was with her back to him grasping the edges of the large towel.

Yet he wanted to drag the moment having her in his arms and thus he offered, "Here, let me help."

When he started tenderly rubbing her back, Michaela didn't dare to move. She liked the soft pressure of Sully's hands on her body though and whispered, "That feels nice."

She didn't look up at him yet she heard his smile as he replied, "Good."

Closing her eyes she enjoyed his gentle massage. She barely noticed that his movements became more sensual; yet feelings from the previous night returned. The sunbeams seemed to be more powerful than moments before, but it wasn't the warmth from the outside that made her feel hot. Only when Sully's hands brushed over her breasts did she find the way back to reality. Although she didn't shy away, she wasn't able to follow his lead and go further with him. "Thank you," she breathed, shyly glancing up at him holding the ends of the towel together tightly.

"I found some berries and a honeycomb," was his response, watching her intently. Seeing her eyes sparkle in remembrance of an earlier incident when he had offered her the same, he happily grinned, "Might become our favorite meal out in the woods."

This remark gave her the opportunity to maybe finally satisfy her curiosity about where they would spend their honeymoon. Looking at Wolf and trying to sound not too interested she wondered aloud, "Will we find enough of them during the next five days?"

But Sully knew what she was doing. Chuckling, he pulled her close squeezing her lovingly. After planting a kiss on the top of her head he bent to her ear whispering, "I promise we won't starve."

……………………………………………………….

Michaela glanced at Sully who was riding next to her. He had taken a quick bath, too. When he came out of the water, acting as if being naked was the most normal thing in the world, she had envied him for his recklessness wondering whether she would ever feel so free, too. He looked like a Greek god: young, healthy and handsome yet unlike the statues she had seen in a Bostonian museum, he was very alive. His muscles played under his smooth skin when he moved and his tanned body, sprayed with tiny water drops, glistened in the sun. She had turned bright red when he winked at her whilst bending down to pick up the towel.

Feeling her gaze now as well, Sully looked back at her wondering what she was thinking when she quickly averted her eyes. The color on her cheeks had heightened again and her lower lip was caught between her teeth. Well, there wasn't much that made her blush…

Grinning to himself, he decided to distract her by announcing, "We're almost there, only a few more yards."

Instantly interested, Michaela straightened on Flash, looking around. She could see nothing but wood though and the narrow road seemed to lead nowhere near to civilization.

Amused by her bewilderment, Sully pointed with his head to the left, "Ya see that path?"

Looking more carefully Michaela noticed a gap between some trees and traces of wagon wheels on the ground.

Nodding at him her face lit up. To be honest, she had feared that Sully would want to spend their honeymoon at a lean-to or in a tent. Of course she would have followed him anywhere for their time alone, but the prospect of having at least a bed made her excitement grow.

"C'mon." Sully smiled at her, gently nudging his Indian pony forward.

They slowed down their horses when after a few minutes the trees to their right retreated, opening to a grassy area with an obviously fresh built wooden cabin on it. Michaela thought it charming and the thin smoke trail ascending from the chimney made it look even cozier. Yet the moment she finished this thought she realized what it meant. The disappointment in her tone was undeniable when she turned her questioning gaze to Sully, "We won't be alone?"

He knew that it was somewhat mean to still keep her guessing, but he couldn't help it. Playing innocent, he raised an eyebrow, "At a hotel ya ain't alone either."

"Well, yes." Somewhat irritated she pointed out, "But in a hotel we would have more privacy than in this small house together with other people." For herself she thought that she would even prefer them to stay at a lean-to right now.

Seeing her face falling, Sully leaned over, touching her shoulder to make her look at him. "Michaela, we ain't stayin' here."

She barely dared to hope, "We won't?"

"Nope. I thought you'd like somethin' nicer than some trees to look at." He couldn't suppress a grin any longer and Michaela realized that he was teasing her.

"Sully!" she exclaimed trying to look angry yet she failed completely. His boyish joy because he had managed to get to her made her laugh as well. With her curiosity back she wondered, "Where is it then?"

"It's not far anymore. C'mon." With that, Sully rode ahead of her down the sloping path. More or less two hundred yards later, he stopped again.

When Michaela caught up with him, she knew why. The view before her was breathtaking. A creek ran through the grassy valley beneath them and a house looking rather like a small wooden castle was leaning against the slope which led to the edge of the wood. All she could do was gasp in surprise and look at Sully for an explanation.

And he gave it. "I asked George Stone if he knows a hotel in town that don't belong to Potter. He instantly offered his hunting lodge."

Michaela was stunned. "This is what he calls a _lodge_?"

Sully only grinned in response, remembering the discussions he had led with the man. At least they had found a solution they both could live with and this house was the result. If it had been for him, there would stand something much smaller; but at least he had been able to convince Mr. Stone to build it at this place as to destroy as little as possible of the surrounding nature.

Silently admiring the picture before her Michaela felt somewhat guilty. She had been a little… impatient when Sully only came home one day before the wedding. Now she understood. "That is why you worked so hard here last week."

"Yep," and a bright smile that his surprise worked was Sully's response.

However, Michaela had met Mr. Stone in Denver; this banker hadn't made the impression to her that he gave away gifts without an ulterior motive. Doubtfully knitting her brow she wondered, "He offered it just like that?"

"Uh huh."

Before Sully could tell her that the man's only request had been to be allowed to visit them during their stay, quick footsteps from behind made them both turn.

"Are you Mr. Sully?" A man around their age hurried towards them, stopping short of their horses and looking up at Sully.

Seeing the somewhat nervous expression on the stranger's face, Sully slid down from his pony, holding his hand out affirming, "Yeah, but it's just Sully."

Seeing the other man gaping at Michaela who was dismounting Flash, he added, "And that's my wife…"

Sully didn't have time to give away her name because he was cut off. With a look of complicity, the other man winked at him whispering, "She's quite a prize." Without taking another breath he continued speaking aloud now, "I'm Mr. Stone's groundskeeper, Nathan Reed. I just moved here yesterday so I'm quite new here as well."

Only now he paused for a moment, contemplating whether to already tell Mr. Sully about his boss' orders. Yet now this woman looked at him. If she were his wife… Catching himself and remembering his own honeymoon, he decided to give them at least this day and the next one as well; then they would be bored of one another anyway which meant giving Mr. Sully something to do would actually be doing a good deed. Thus he only greeted Michaela with a nod and a quick, "Mrs. Sully." Instantly dismissing Michaela's presence again he turned back towards Sully, "My wife will take care of your meals and the other necessary things. If you want me to look after your horses…"

"No, thanks," Sully quickly assured. He sensed Michaela's discomfort though he wasn't sure yet what caused it. However, the upcoming days were supposed to be the happiest of their lives and he would do anything to avoid trouble. "Ya don't have to wait on us, we can…"

"That's our job and my wife and I want to keep it. We are paid for these things, so just enjoy it," Mr. Reed hastily assured, showing an amused smile.

After all, contemplating this man in Indian clothes, he was sure that there wasn't much effort needed to satisfy him. "And now I'll show you the house so you can get familiar with it."

It was Sully's turn to grin. "No need, 'cause I built it. I know every plank in there."

"Oh, alright." Nathan had heard about the architect but would have never considered this man before him as the one. After all, his boss really praised him and it would be better to not step on his toes. Starting his retreat he announced, "Lunch will be served in an hour, if that's alright for you."

………………………………………………….

"How 'bout a nap?" Sully grinned down at Michaela, squeezing her hand lovingly and raising his eyebrows suggestively. They were on their way back to the house from a little stroll after lunch. Michaela had first been irritated that Mr. Reed regarded or better said, disregarded her as 'only' Sully's wife but not as her own person; yet for a change it felt nice not be the center of attention. She couldn't remember when she had been so relaxed the last time and she felt a little drowsy indeed. Thus she agreed, glancing up at her new husband, "That would be nice."

Not much later, Michaela lay under the cover of their large bed in the guest room clad only in her underwear. Her eyes were already closed when the bed dipped under Sully's weight on his side. Only when he slid closer, pulling her into his arms did she realize that he had something else on his mind than sleeping; as she snuggled closer, her skin never met any fabric or leather. Instantly fully awake again, she tensed yet Sully was prepared for this reaction. Cupping her head against his chest he pressed his lips to the top of it. Running one hand up and down her arm he started as if to tell a bedtime story, "There's an old Indian legend that says man and woman were once united. Four legs, four arms and two backs. One day the Great Spirit got angry at this creature and threw his tomahawk and cut them apart. And ever since that day, men and women have been tryin' to get back together whenever they can."

When Sully finished his little tale, Michaela was glad that he couldn't see her face. It was as if it only now dawned on her that making love wasn't only reserved for the wedding night. Of course her mother had informed her about the wifely duty as she called it, but Michaela hadn't connected this phrase with what happened between her and Sully last night. She couldn't even describe what she had felt. She had been carried away, had stopped thinking and this frightened her. She didn't like to lose control but in Sully's arms it had happened. At the same time she had felt as free as never before in her life. It was as if Sully had cut the cord that held her to the ground until now, hindering her from flying as free as a bird. Of course she wanted to relive this last experience but the first aspect still left her somewhat anxious…

Sully waited patiently, sensing her inner battle. She didn't relax yet but wasn't withdrawing either. He wanted to make her as happy as she made him and after some long moments he whispered in her hair, "Last night, I could feel that you're my other half. Trust me, Michaela. We belong together."

With this, he had her. The tension left her body and it was as if she melted into him when she tentatively embraced the thought of them being united again. Agreeing she breathed the words, "Yes, we do."

* * *

_Since the next chapter will be a longer one, it might take me a week or a little more until I'll post it. Thank you for your patience!_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Realizations**

Sully was a little afraid that if he pinched himself, he would wake up from this wonderful dream. When Michaela agreed to marry him, he knew that he would be happy for the rest of his life simply because she would be at his side from now on. He couldn't imagine that feeling to be topped but it happened. Their wedding night had already been incredible, yet when she still shyly but willingly followed his lead on Sunday afternoon and the two following nights as well, he was both, breathless and speechless afterwards. It wasn't only desire that drove him to her body. When he buried himself inside of her; a sense of security that he had never experienced before engulfed him, too. Her love made him feel as if he had grown and that he was stronger than ever. Adding to that they had spent the last two days in a way he could go on forever: they walked a lot, talked a little yet the best part was when they sat together without speaking one word just content with the other one's presence. They had brought a few books from her father's library and he had read her some poems by Walt Whitman by the fire in the evening. For Sully it was as if this man knew him and wrote the words he felt in his heart so he could now recite them to Michaela. She hadn't shied away when he read her The Body Electric yet she was still too timid to allow herself to live the words. Sully didn't mind though; they had all their lives ahead of them and he was willing to be a patient teacher.

Tuesday was the third day of their honeymoon and it looked as if it would be another beautiful one. Cloud Dancing had predicted Indian summer for the entire week and until now he was proved right.

They were still in bed. Michaela lay spooned to Sully's body and he waited for her to wake up. A loud birdcall from the outside made him lift his head and look to the window. Instinctively missing some of the warmth of his body Michaela stirred. Running her hand up and down his arm that held her tight, she smiled. Turning his attention back to her, Sully lovingly pressed his lips to her cheek. "Sun is up."

But she didn't want to open her eyes yet and snuggled closer into his embrace instead, still with her back to him, mumbling, "Mmmm."

Nuzzling her ear he whispered, "It's been up for a while," and kissed her bare shoulder.

However, this wasn't enough reason for her to leave this cozy place and she replied, "It's so nice and peaceful here…"

Sully grinned to himself. If someone had told him a year ago that Michaela would once lie in his arms, wanting to stretch the night they had together a little longer, he would have called them crazy. Yet it was true and when he started caressing her hair, running his hand over her body while holding her with the other one, Michaela turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't need further invitation and claimed her mouth hungrily.

……………………………………………………..

Sully had sensed Michaela tense when he wanted more than kissing. That was why he had immediately restrained himself from going further; there was no need to push her. Thus it was only half an hour later when they both entered the dining room.

The table was set as it had been the days before. Looking forward to another lazy meal together, they smiled at each other and were about to start talking through their plans for the day when suddenly Mr. Reed emerged on the threshold, a boy around twelve years old at his side. Until now, the groundskeeper and his family had been almost invisible for them and Sully still silently congratulated himself for his arrangement with the banker. Here it was far better than at a hotel; they had everything they needed for a honeymoon that they would remember all their lives: beautiful land around them, some luxury, too and all the privacy they needed.

Yet when Mr. Reed knocked at the doorframe and came in, not even waiting for them to invite him, the man's determined expression showed them that their time alone was over, at least for now.

Puzzled, Michaela and Sully glanced at each other, yet neither of them had a clue what this could be about. However, Nathan Reed didn't waste any time getting straight to the point. After shortly nodding at Michaela, greeting, "Good morning, Mrs. Sully," he turned toward Sully and she ceased to exist for him.

In his opinion, a wife's task was to take care of her husband's welfare and to raise their children. The man made all decisions and thus he had only to convince the architect of his plan. He had thought carefully about how to approach the subject and with the knowledge his boss had given him about the man before him, Nathan Reed knew how to start. "I wondered if you could help me, Mr. Sully."

Without hesitation, Sully replied, "Sure. What is it?"

This was the hoped-for response. Now it would be difficult for his boss' guest to go back on his word and thus Nathan came out with his request. "I've been Mr. Stones gamekeeper in England. I only arrived at this place a week ago. I'm neither familiar with the lay of the land nor the wildlife or plants here yet, but my boss told me that you know a great deal about it. I hoped that you could point out some of the specific things to me."

Seeing Mr. Sully glance at his wife, he hastily added, "It's kind of urgent. Mr. Stone wishes venison for dinner tomorrow night."

Waiting for these words to sink in, the English man didn't take his eyes from his vis-à-vis.

Sully was torn. On the one hand it sounded very tempting to spend some time hunting. He hadn't been aware of how much he missed it until now that the prospect of tracking down some deer became a distinct possibility. On the other hand he didn't know if he would ever have the opportunity again to spend so much time alone with Michaela as he could now. He loved to be with her all day and have her undivided attention.

It was as if Michaela read his mind. Looking at him she could tell that he wanted both, to go hunting and to be with her. For her this was a difficult situation as well. She had to go back to her childhood when she wanted to remember having such a wonderful relaxed time. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed being lazy. Of course only with Sully at her side… Yet as always when she had to decide between her wishes and those of others, she put Sully first. Giving him a somewhat rueful smile, she encouraged him, "I could read; I brought some medical journals…"

Imagining her sitting alone somewhere while he was having a good time was the last thing Sully wanted and turning to her fully he instantly suggested, "Ya could come with us…"  
"I don't think that's a good idea," the groundskeeper cut him off, determined to not take any woman with them, "We'll have already my son with us, that's more than enough…"

Against his usual manner, Sully's reply was a sharp one, "You wanna have my help? Then leave it to me who will come or not."

Nathan Reed had strict orders from his boss to make the best of Mr. Sully's presence and thus he immediately backed off, "Of course. We'll wait outside. C'mon, Will." With that he gave his son a pat on the back and they left without looking at the couple again.

…………………………………………..

Twenty minutes later, standing with Michaela next to his Indian pony, Sully wasn't sure if he had made the right decision. "Ya really don't mind?"

Holding her gaze, Sully searched for any sign of discomfort at being left behind.

After looking around to reassure that they weren't watched, Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up on her tiptoes. "Nope," she imitated him, "Only hurry back."

"I will; shouldn't take us too long. I think we should be back around noon."

Pulling her even tighter, he nuzzled her hair and whispered into her ear, "I'll make it up to ya tonight."

Grinning cheekily, he watched the color rise on her cheeks knowing that she understood perfectly well what he was talking about.

Her chiding, "Sully!" he silenced with a tender kiss before he mounted his horse with a swift move, calling for Wolf to follow him.

Although Sully had worked here for some weeks, he hadn't had the opportunity to venture into the woods; his rare free hours didn't allow that. Yet of course he knew the Colorado land and its wildlife. Thus it wasn't difficult for him to point out the places where it would make sense to look for high game or for a spring in case the small creek would not have enough water during a drought. They even saw a brown bear family and actually it was this encounter that caused an unexpected realization inside of Sully. He felt as if he was coming home; only now did he become aware of how much he had missed being outside, not bound by a certain time or date; and on the spur of the moment he decided to never work as an architect again. All he ever wanted was a family, and he had his own now again. He had a beautiful, smart wife and a wonderful daughter. When they were lucky, they would even have more children some day…

However, teaching a stranger what he had learned from the Cheyenne, his thoughts drifted to his Indian family and guiltily he admitted that he had neglected them over the last months. As soon as they were back in town, he would go and see Cloud Dancing…

Slowly, Sully found the way back to reality when Mr. Reed's voice finally got through to him, "…I hoped you could tell me where."

Turning back his attention to the other man he reacted, "Where what? Sorry, I didn't listen."

Chuckling, Nathan replied, "I can tell… I was wondering if you knew where to buy some good iron traps. Back in England…"

"Ya used them before?" Sully couldn't conceal his displeasure and he suspiciously eyed his companion. Until now, it had looked as if he loved nature as much as he did.

Sensing the mistrust, Reed instantly assured, "Actually, I've never used traps before, Mr. Stone suggested them."

"I bet he'd never seen an animal caught in one." The disgust in Sully's tone was not to miss and in a moment of mutual understanding, the men glanced at each other.

They rode in silence for a while until the English man probed, "So, what do you take?"

"Snares." Reading the expression on the groundskeeper's face right, Sully promised without thinking, "I'll show ya."

They didn't have time to make an appointment because a sudden neigh and the sounds of a spooking horse startled them.

Turning around they watched in horror how Will flipped to the ground, landing with a sickening thud.

This trip into the woods was nothing of what the boy had expected. In the morning, he was puzzled when it turned out that they would only be the three of them. Hunting home in England always meant a big commotion with a lot of guests, a pack of dogs and racing horses. That was why he had been looking forward to today since the man in the strange clothes arrived. For the first time, he was invited to go with the men, searching for game but all that they had done so far was looking around and talking. And then they even let the bears go! He could have had a fur all for himself!

Since no one paid attention to him, the boy at last slowly let himself fall behind. Maybe he could spot another bear and then he wouldn't wait for his father but simply use his rifle; he knew how to shoot… He had no clue what was happening when his horse suddenly took fright and catapulted him out of his saddle.

When Sully and Nathan reached Will, they immediately crouched down next to him. While the concerned father asked, "What happened, son?" Sully tore up the bloody trouser leg, replying instead of the boy, "Probably a rattle snake. Here're a lot of them."

Seeing the bone of the shin looking through the skin, he sucked the air through his teeth. He was already calling for Wolf as Mr. Reed stated, "He needs a doctor and quickly."

"Yep." Sully went to his saddlebag, pulling out a cloth. It was one of Michaela's handkerchiefs and holding it in front of Wolf's nose, he pointed with his arm in the direction of the house, ordering, "Get her!"

The animal didn't need more and instantly ran away.

Although these actions didn't make any sense to him, Reed dismissed them. All he was interested in right now was, "What's the next town?"

Yet Sully's mind raced about what to do until Michaela would be here. Without looking at the other man he responded, "Colorado Springs. Three hours on horseback."

In an attempt to soothe the boy who was groaning loudly, he knelt down next to him again, assuring him, "Don't worry, my wife's a doctor. She'll help ya."

Reed thought he hadn't heard right. "You want your wife to take care of my son? Never! No woman will touch him apart from his mother."

Sully straightened hearing these words, his eyes holding a dangerous expression, but Nathan didn't back off. "I'll take him to Colorado Springs; they sure have a real doctor there."

"Yeah, they have." Sully started looking around for the necessary things to make something akin to a stretcher so they could carry Will; there would be no way for him to be able to ride home. However, Sully couldn't help but grin when he glanced at Mr. Reed, adding casually, "It's a good one. It's my wife."

……………………………………………………

After Sully was gone, Michaela decided to take her medical magazine and go down to the creek. Sitting near running water always had a calming effect on her. It wasn't so that she was anxious or even angry, but being alone at this place made her nervous. She was used to always having something to do; quiet hours alone with herself were rare occasions and mostly reserved for the evenings.

The last few days had rather felt like living in a dream. Being together with Sully even at night still was so new but exciting, too. Her days were still divided in two parts though; as long as there was daylight, she felt as comfortable as she ever had. Yet once it got dark, she grew insecure. Although she couldn't wait for them to go to bed, she feared it at the same time.

Now that Sully wasn't at her side and she had time to think about it, Michaela realized why she was somewhat frightened. Never in her life had she depended on anyone but this had changed now. Nothing could explain it better than this Indian tale Sully had told her: she needed him to be whole. She wasn't used to this thought yet and she didn't dare to explore it fully. However, even if she would have wanted to, a small hand on her shoulder suddenly threw her back to reality.

"Mrs. Sully, my mamma says you can join us." Astonished and a little startled, Michaela looked up and met the gaze of two curious brown eyes of a girl that was around ten years old.

Although Michaela rather wanted to stay where she was trying to sort her feelings, she wasn't able to resist the anticipation in the child's look.

A smile spread over her face when she replied, "I'd like that."

Adele Reed had watched the other woman for an hour. She was sure that Mrs. Sully was bored while she herself could use some help. Now that her family was here in this strange country, they couldn't afford to lose their posts. She had to be the perfect housekeeper and with Mr. Stone coming the next evening, the entire house had to be aired and dusted. Since Mrs. Sully's husband was with hers out in the woods for who knew how long she only waited for the right opportunity to offer the other woman some work so she could feel useful. Besides that, she longed for someone older than a nine-year-old to talk to and maybe she could even give some advice to the newlywed. Thus she sent Helen down to the creek where Mrs. Sully kept staring at the water, hugging her knees to her chest.

As her oldest daughter and the woman started ascending the meadow together, coming in her direction, Adele again was struck about how tiny this woman was. Maybe she wasn't much of a help…

However, planting a smile on her face as Mrs. Sully approached her, she greeted, "I'm Nathan's wife. I thought you might be tired of being alone and having nothing to do, and I could use a hand. There is still so much to prepare for tomorrow; although the house is new, there is dust everywhere..."

The thought that it was strange that a guest of Mr. Stone was asked to help clean the rooms didn't even occur to Michaela. She felt instantly guilty, realizing that this woman, surrounded by three little girls, had waited on her the last days. Though Mrs. Reed's physical constitution seemed to be a strong one, the dark rings under her eyes spoke their own language.

"Of course I'll help, just tell me what you'd like me to do." After Michaela had spoken these words, her solitude was over. From now on, she wasn't only surrounded by curious little girls but a never-ending flow of words from Mrs. Reed followed her everywhere as well. Usually she wouldn't have minded to have a little talk, she was always interested in getting to know new people. However, Mrs. Reed barely gave her the opportunity to respond let alone to ask a question. Apart from that, she didn't have the intention to discuss her personal life with a stranger. Thus she was more than a little relieved when she, while cleaning a window upstairs, saw Wolf heading over the meadow towards the house. Only when neither the men nor the boy emerged did it dawn on her that something was wrong.

She instantly reacted, knowing that Sully had sent his companion because he needed her to come. Dropping her cleansing cloth she asked Mrs. Reed, "Would you please saddle my horse while I go and get my bag?"

Adele had seen the animal but couldn't find a connection between its arrival and Mrs. Sully's words. In bewilderment, she watched the small figure hurry out of the room and didn't budge. The girl's still curious gazes wandered between their mother and the retreating strange woman with the kind voice and the beautiful hair. After a short hesitation they at last started leaving as well yet were stopped by a stern voice, "Don't you dare! Let her go and help me finish here!"

The children immediately obeyed; only when they heard a horse whinny did they rush to the open window, watching in awe how the stranger galloped across the meadow, her long tresses flying behind her, lead by a running wolf. And their imagination began to work… didn't she look like a princess on the run?

……………………………………………………

In the meantime the men had made out of two thicker branches and thin, pliable twigs which they had weaved between the longer sticks a stretcher to carry Will home. They had just put it down next to him when Sully heard faint hoof beats approaching. Straightening again he called, "Over here, Michaela!"

Yet it was Wolf who first emerged, hurrying to his master's side. Smiling, Sully crouched down, scratching his friend behind the ears praising him, "Good boy."

The animal didn't need more and lying down in the shadow of a tree, his tongue hanging out sideways and his breath coming in short gasps, he watched the woman on her horse approach.

Michaela quickly dismounted Flash and not wasting any time, she asked urgently, "What happened?"

Actually, she felt bad because she wasn't able to conceal her relief about seeing Sully being alright. All the way out here, she had feared he might be badly injured or even worse because he didn't come himself to fetch her. Seeing him healthy made her smile for a moment but as soon as she spotted the boy on the ground she hurried towards him while Sully explained, "His horse got spooked and he fell off. His leg's broken."

Yet Michaela already saw. "I'll need some sticks, Sully."

"Sure," he replied, instantly looking for some but he was halted in his search when suddenly Mr. Reed growled at Michaela, "You won't touch my son, is that clear?"

Realizing that she never had been introduced to him as Dr. Quinn, she assured him, "No need to worry, Mr. Reed. I'm a doctor and I know what…"

Yet she was cut off sharply, "I don't care what you are calling yourself! You are a woman and women are not supposed to…"

Mr. Reed hadn't expected for Michaela to contradict him let alone to not let him finish his speech; no woman had ever dared to do that since he was grown up. Thus he gaped at her as her fiery voice interrupted him mid-sentence, "And I don't care what you think about women! Your son needs to be treated immediately and I will do that now."

With that, Michaela turned as to bend down again yet an iron grip on her upper arm stopped her.

Up to now, Sully hadn't chimed in because he knew that Michaela wouldn't want him to; he recognized that angry fire that was burning in her eyes. As soon as Reed touched her though, he didn't hold back any longer. Before Nathan knew it, he found himself lying face down on the ground, his arm twisted on his back. Mr. Sully's tone was menacing when he spoke close to his ear. "Never touch my wife again! And now let her work."

As if nothing unusual had happened, Sully rose to his feet, starting to look for the right sticks while Michaela tried to sooth the boy, kneeling next to him and stroking his hair from his sweaty brow, "I'm Dr. Quinn. Your leg is broken and I have to set the bone right now so it can heal properly. It will hurt, so I'll give you something that will make you sleep. Don't worry, everything will be alright again."

Nearly fainting from the pain, Will could only nod as Michaela opened her bag.

…………………………………………..

After Sully assisted Michaela when she operated in the living room of the groundskeeper's house, Mr. Reed asked him, considerably more polite and careful now, whether he would come with him again, to try to catch a deer. Since Michaela didn't mind, reasoning that she needed to sit vigil anyway, he agreed. Apart from the accident and the short fight, the morning had been a pleasant one and Sully was always forgiving rather than dwelling on things and he didn't want to let go of the opportunity to be out hunting again.

When Michaela hugged him before he left, whispering, "Be careful, please," he grinned reassuringly.

"I'm always careful." Kissing her sweetly he promised, "I'll be back before nightfall." And cheekily winking he added, "Can't wait for it."

Michaela's cheeks were still red when she returned into the Reed's house to resume watching the injured boy.

Of course Mrs. Reed was thankful for everything the doctor had done for her son and knew how lucky her family was that she had been here. However, she didn't have twigs of remorse because she had made the other woman help her in the morning. For her it was clear that she would give up work anyway now, that she was a wife. Yet it couldn't hurt to benefit from Mrs. Sully's knowledge and thus she asked her whether she could look at her oldest, Helen, for she had always this strange cough. And Becky was often so tired and Mary used to limp from time to time…

When evening approached, Michaela had given each child and even Mrs. Reed a proper examination. Apart from the first signs of malnourishment everyone was alright and the smallest girl simply needed an insole because her left leg was somewhat shorter than the right one. Will was as well as he could be in his situation and when the men finally returned, proudly presenting a deer, she went back to the lodge with Sully.

They didn't talk much before they went to bed, yet it was a contented silence that engulfed them.

Their lovemaking held a new urgency that night. For Michaela it was because of the realization of how easily she could lose him when he was out in the woods; for Sully it was the reminder of how lucky he was that this beautiful, caring and smart woman in his arms had chosen him.

* * *

_Thank you for your patience! This chapter grew larger than expected and thus I decided to finish it at this point and rather add one more chapter to the story._


	3. Chapter 3

3. Realizations 2

The morning started as nice as the other ones of their honeymoon. The sun sent its beams through the window teasing Sully who was already awake for a while. Although wanting to get up, he didn't budge yet. He loved the way in which Michaela's form fit to his; if he lay perfectly still and relaxed, he wasn't able to say where his body began and hers ended. However, as she stirred, he instantly nuzzled her hair, pressing his hand lightly against her flat stomach, "Mornin'."

Michaela had never dreamed of feeling so comfortable sleeping in Sully's arms, but she did. Waking up in his embrace was something she loved getting used to and hearing his voice right next to her ear sent a pleasant shiver through her body. She heard the smile in his tone which caused the edges of her mouth to curl up as well.

"Good Morning." Contentedly sighing, she let her eyelids droop again and snuggled even closer to him, seeking his warmth. If she could have her way, she would only get up when her hunger became too unbearable.

"Still tired?" Sully chuckled softly.

"I guess I'm rather lazy," admitted Michaela becoming more alert.

"What?" exclaimed Sully pretending surprise. Lifting his head he called in the window's direction, "Help! My wife's been stolen and exchanged for a…"

"Sully!" Michaela quickly shifted as to face him, "Someone might hear you!"

Turning back, he grinned down at her. "Ya worry too much; no one's here."

Of course Michaela knew he was right, but she just couldn't help it. Smiling back at him sheepishly, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but still…"

However, Sully knew what to do as to distract her from her concerns…

It wasn't much later when they sat at the breakfast table. Taking a new bite from his scone, Sully asked, "How long ya will sit with the boy today?"

"Sit? I won't sit with him Sully. If I needed to, I would have stayed with him last night." In bewilderment, Michaela put down her bread and looked at Sully questioningly. He didn't react though and thus she explained further, "I will examine him again to make sure that there are no swellings, but I don't expect any complications. I should be done in ten or fifteen minutes."

Her face broke into a wide smile as she added, "Then I'm all yours again. After all, we have only two days left and with Mr. Stone here tonight… What is it?"

Puzzled she wondered why Sully didn't react pleased but averted his eyes instead. Growing concerned because she wasn't able to interpret his expression, she laid her hand on his forearm wanting him to look at her, "Sully?"

He hadn't expected this. Assuming she would be occupied all morning, he had promised Nathan to show how to make snares and the best places to put them. Swallowing hard, he at last met her gaze. "I'll go with Reed again, teach him how to handle snares."

Sully's desire to help the groundskeeper felt different to Michaela than the day before. She wasn't sure if it was because Sully obviously didn't share her desire to make the best out of their time alone that was dwindling rapidly, or if it was because she wasn't very fond of Reed who possibly had talked Sully into this. Or it was far simpler; Sully might have thought that he could do something good as well while she treated the boy… She finally decided that it was this which had made him agree to go with the groundskeeper again.

Although she knew that it was useless to bring it up now that things were already settled, she at last spoke her thoughts out loud nonetheless, "Why didn't you ask me…" her question was to end, "… how long I would need to look after Will today?" yet she wasn't able to add the last words for she was cut off.

A mixture of feelings of guilt, caused by seeing her disappointment, and hurt pride made Sully grow defensive. "I didn't know that I needed to ask for your permission! I…"

Seeing all color draining from her face he instantly caught himself though. As she pulled her hand away from him, he grasped it again. "Michaela, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I mean…"

Suddenly getting tongue-tied he looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry," he reiterated, "Please forgive me, I don't know…"

"It's alright." Of course she knew that it wasn't but she gave in to his startled and imploring eyes. They both still had a lot to learn about each other, but now Mr. Reed's steps were to be heard from outside of the window, so it wasn't the right time to discuss this matter. Sighing yet trying to take the edge out of her words, she stated, "I guess our honeymoon is over, Mr. Sully."

Although one edge of her mouth moved slightly upwards, indicating a smile, Sully would stew on her words and sad expression all morning.

………………………………………………….

Michaela still felt Sully's lips on hers and the light pressure of his palm against her back when she reached the groundskeeper's house. She wasn't angry with him, knowing that he regretted both, the promise he had given to Mr. Reed and his harsh words towards her. However, it made her sad that he had yelled at her at all and she was aware of the fact that things spoken in anger always held at least a grain of truth… She dropped all thoughts about her personal trouble though the minute she knocked at the wooden door of the English family's home.

Examining Will didn't take her long, just as she had expected. The boy hadn't developed a fever and no signs of swellings were to be seen. Although a broken leg wasn't a difficult case, Michaela was so caught up in the examination that she didn't hear a wagon and a carriage arrive. Thus she was puzzled when she came back into the living room and suddenly found several women there, obviously discussing plans for the day. An older one noticed her first and immediately stopped talking. Admiration was written on her face as she stepped towards Michaela. "Dr. Quinn, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Maude Poole, the main housekeeper. Mr. Stone sends his greetings; he is looking forward to meet you and your husband tonight. And I'm sorry that you had to treat Mrs. Reed's son, I hope…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Michaela hastily assured. "A doctor is never on vacation." Smiling tentatively, she wasn't sure how to feel, being treated with such respect for a change. The woman before her reminded her of her namesake, Hannah's grandmother, in many ways. It wasn't only the age and the stature but the kindness in her eyes as well. Hannah… alone thinking her name made Michaela suddenly ache to be with her little girl again.

Her thoughts were interrupted though. While Mrs. Reed's demeanor had changed completely, making her step to the background, her daughters were still too innocent to act like opportunists. As soon as they spotted the doctor, they rushed to her side. Helen was even brave enough to touch the nice lady's hand. Looking up at her with trusting eyes, she asked, "Will you help again? Clean with us?"

"Young lady!" The stern voice of Mrs. Poole startled the room into a dead silence. "Please take your sisters and go to your mother! We'll talk in a minute."

Before the older woman turned back to Michaela, she shot a glare in Mrs. Reed's direction and the adults could tell that there would be a very serious conversation later. Growing embarrassed, Michaela tried to defuse the situation, "Mrs. Poole, I didn't mind, really. I could have refused…"

Maude looked at the doctor, lifting her hand as to stop further objections. "The point is, you shouldn't have been asked in the first place."

Glancing at Mrs. Reed, seeing her anxious expression, Michaela opened her mouth in an effort to help her yet Mrs. Poole stopped her again, "You are Mr. Stones' guest not his employee… Don't tell me you ask your patients to help you clean your clinic, Dr. Quinn."

Michaela couldn't help but smile hearing the last remark and knowing that she had made her point, Maude turned back to her colleagues, "What are you waiting for? We have a lot to do!"

After Michaela had given her instruction to Will's mother about how to care for her son, she left the groundskeeper's house, heading towards the lodge. On her way, she contemplated what to do with her time alone. It made her nervous to not even know how much of it she had at all. Used to work on a tight schedule every day, she felt rather useless at the moment. Strangely, as long as Sully was at her side, such thoughts never occurred to her even when they simply sat somewhere… Well, she could still execute her plan from yesterday, going down to the creek and read her medical journal. Yet she already knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. Since Hannah's name had entered her mind, she felt the urge to see her. If she only knew how long Sully would be away… If there hadn't been the accident yesterday, he would have been away much longer… If she rode straight to town and back, she could manage to be here again in the afternoon…

This thought made it; on the spur of the moment she decided to go to Colorado Springs. Pushing all doubts aside, determinedly gripping the handle of her medical back even tighter, she made a beeline for the stables where she knew she would find Flash.

…………………………………………………………

"She did what?" Incredulously, Sully stared at Nathan who only shrugged, not understanding what the other man was upset about.

Yet Sully, still angry with himself because he had lost his temper in the morning, knew he had to see Michaela immediately. Rising from the log where they sat, taking a break, Sully informed the groundskeeper, "I showed ya the most important things, and the rest ya will learn in time. I gotta go."

Too stunned at this sudden action, Nathan Reed still contemplated how to hold the architect back while Sully mounted his horse. However, before he knew it, the Englishman stood alone in the middle of a Colorado wood and started cursing loudly, knowing he had to do his job alone from now on.

Sully still couldn't believe what he had done. While he was enjoying being outside, Michaela was feeling uncomfortable for sure. He had brought her here mainly because he wanted her to have a few days away from any work and now he had to learn that she helped cleaning the lodge yesterday. It wasn't that he thought Michaela was too good for that task and he knew that she didn't think that either, but this was their honeymoon! The only one they would ever have! What was wrong with him that he had agreed to go with Reed in the first place? If he were here with Abigail…

Sharply, he pulled at the reins to stop his horse. This was exactly the problem, he wasn't. He had loved Abigail with all his heart but things were different back then. It wasn't because they were younger and more carefree; it was because they lived the usual life of a married couple. He was the strong part, the provider, and Abigail took care of the house, made everything comfortable for him. She never questioned him, no matter what, and he had become used to enjoying the marital pleasures but still living his own life. Of course they had argued as well but it never shook them to the base of their relationship. With Michaela things didn't work this way. She was as strong as he was, and always stood to her conviction, just as he did. Although she was his wife now, he always feared he could still lose her any moment despite the fact that she returned his love with all her heart... Realizing that his marriage with Michaela wouldn't work the way his first one had, he acknowledged that he had to make concessions... Deciding that the first one would be to talk more, especially when he made plans, he at last urged his pony forwards again.

Sully didn't need more than half an hour to get back to the lodge. His eyes roamed the meadow and the house's surroundings, always hoping that he would spot Michaela any second. But he didn't. Wondering if he had made her tend to her patient although this wasn't necessary, he rode to the stable to put his Indian pony there. Determined to find his wife at all costs, he didn't notice right away that Flash was gone. However, the moment he realized it, he grew concerned. It wasn't because he doubted Michaela's ability to ride out alone, it was because he realized that her intention obviously was to go further away or she wouldn't have needed her horse. Was she on her way to…?

He didn't dare to finish that thought, believing if he would, it would become true. After quickly tethering his pony to a post, he ran towards the house. He had to see if her things were still there and when he spotted a move behind one of the windows, his heart started pounding faster, hoping it was her.

Yet as he entered the lodge calling her name, he wasn't answered by her voice. Mrs. Poole descended the stairs instead, telling him matter-of-factly, "Dr. Quinn isn't here, Mr. Sully."

Glad to see a familiar face, they had met at Mr. Stone's house in town not long before, Sully asked urgently, "Did she say where she'd go?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I was…"

But Sully was too impatient to hear her out and had already the next question, "Did she take baggage with her?"  
"No; she seemed to be in a hurry though…" Maude's brow wrinkled, thinking about this fact. If this had anything to do with the Reed's, there had to be dire consequences… Yet her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Sully's next urgent request, "Which direction?"

"She took the path to the road…"  
Already on his way to his horse, he called over his shoulder, "Thanks!"

………………………………………………………..

For a while, Michaela rode on full speed. The soft grassy ground seemed to be barely touched by Flash's hooves and the wind they created around them tousled her hair and reddened her cheeks. With them both out of breath, she finally slowed down their pace and forced herself to think again. The first thing she had to acknowledge was that she couldn't go to town, see Hannah and then simply leave her again. It wasn't as much about herself but rather her daughter. Her little girl would either want her ma to stay or go with her, and both solutions were out of the question.

Realizing that there was no reason anymore to go further away from the hunting lodge, Michaela drew her horse to halt. Sitting motionless, with her head bent down, she contemplated for a minute what to do. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to be at Mr. Stone's house without Sully and she sure was too nervous to concentrate on a medical text. What was wrong with her? She had always been on her own and it had never bothered her…

Suddenly, she sat straight again, admitting that she was fooling herself. Ever since she had met Sully, she knew that it was him she had missed all her life. She realized it the moment their eyes locked for the very first time. Although they had fought a lot, even hurt each other, they grew closer with every new encounter and now she didn't only share her thoughts but also her body with him. This new experience did something to her she couldn't quite grasp yet. There was only one thing she was certain about: she needed him so much that it almost hurt.

Determinedly, she at last tugged at the reins, turning Flash to head back, closer to him. And there he was. She hadn't heard him approach; he looked as if he had watched her for a while. Her skin that had already cooled down, grew warm again as she met his gaze that instantly pushed her blood quicker through her veins.

Sully wasn't sure what the insecure expression on her face meant. However, not willing to take any risks, he slid down from his pony and was at Flash's side in no time. Holding his arms up, he let her know he was willing to catch her, and not only now. Michaela understood. She went down in his embrace, and so they stood for a while, holding each other tightly until he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Bending back to watch her eyes, he wanted her to understand. "While I was lookin' for ya, I've been thinkin' about us and about me and Abigail."

Seeing her puzzled expression that grew into an anxious one, he quickly continued, "Marryin' her was different. I never had the kinda feelin's for her that I got for you."

Trying to comprehend what he wanted to tell her, Michaela remained silent, keeping her gaze locked with his. After a beat, Sully added, "I ain't always gonna be able to be with you. Sometimes I lose track 'a time or I might get holed up in a blizzard…"

As her eyes lit up, he relaxed and her next words proved that she had gotten his meaning, "Or I might get tied up at the clinic…"

"Right." His face broke into a wide, contagious smile. "But for the next couple of days I ain't lettin' you out of my sight again."

As he heard her whisper, "I'd like that," he kissed her tenderly, longingly, before he pulled her close again, cupping her head against his chest.

…………………………………………….

The afternoon was a quiet one and they were back on their honeymoon. Maybe they should have talked some more, yet for the moment they were just content being together. Not even the arrival of Mr. Stone with two of his friends and their wives could disturb the peace Michaela and Sully felt again.

The dinner was a pleasant affair; the meal was delicious and the small talk nice. It would have been a perfect evening if Mr. Stone hadn't asked the men after dessert to accompany him to another room. Sully didn't want to be parted from Michaela and grasped her hand on the table, but George Stone prevented him from objecting, "Please, Mr. Sully, there is something we need to talk about with you."

Considering the banker for a moment, Sully at last looked at Michaela apologetically, "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry, the ladies will find a topic to keep them occupied for a while." Jovially smiling at the women, Mr. Stone laid his hand on Sully's back to urge him out of the dining room.

Michaela could see Sully's temper rising and hastily assured him, "It's alright, Sully. Mrs. Kane wanted to ask me something as well."

For a moment they locked eyes, communicating mutely and at last a small smile on both their faces made their parting easier.

Each of the four men sat on large leather armchairs in a room that looked like a library with bookcases along two of the walls. George Stone offered whiskey and cigars, which were accepted by his friends, before he leaned back and turned his gaze to Sully. "I assume your wife has informed you about the arrangements I suggested for her inheritance."

"Sure," nodded Sully, wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Well, you certainly noticed that there is still a large amount of money that is so to speak liquid which means it could be used for an investment." He pause a moment for effect until he added, "Well, there is a very promising one and for you even more appealing because it is one in Colorado Springs."  
Not understanding why the banker broached this subject with him, Sully shrugged, "Fine. Then ya should tell her."

Now it was Stone's turn to be puzzled, "Well, I waited until after your wedding because Mr. Preston informed me that she refused to participate in the project."

It was as if the two men spoke in different languages and Sully's bewilderment only grew. "What makes ya think she might change her mind now that we are married?"

Clearing his throat, George Stone tried to be diplomatic when he pointed out, "Because it is your opinion which counts now. And I hoped that after you got to know me, you would trust me enough…"

Sully always hated conversations that didn't come to the point and so he wanted to shorten this strange one, thinking he knew what the banker was getting at, "I ain't tellin' Michaela what to do with her money."

Unbelievingly, Stone looked at his architect. Was it possible that he didn't know? "Mr. Sully, this is your money now."

Carefully, the banker watched his vis-à-vis' reaction; it was obvious that this thought had never crossed the other man's mind and so he added, "That's what the law says. After the marriage, all properties belong to the husband. You are a rich man now, Mr. Sully and the project we want to talk about would bring you a nice profit."

Feeling all eyes on him, Sully suddenly became angry. This sounded as if he had married Michaela because of her money! Not that the opinion of the men present counted to him but the subject aroused old insecurities, reminding him that he and Michaela came from completely different worlds and his looked like the one for losers.

Abruptly rising from his chair, he growled, "I never cared for money and I ain't startin' doin' it now. If ya wanna talk about business, ask my wife. As I said, it's her money."

Not giving the men a chance to respond to him, he rushed to the door and left the room. Without trying to calm down first, he hurried back to the dining room from where he heard the women's voices. He remained on the threshold when he informed Michaela, avoiding her eyes though, "They wanna talk to you. I'll go and take a walk."

"Sully!" Instantly growing concerned, Michaela looked at the two other women, silently asking them for their understanding before she straightened and went to the door.

Yet Sully had turned to leave the house and when Michaela reached the small corridor, he was already gone. Hesitating for a moment, she contemplated whether to follow her husband. Yet considering his attitude from a moment ago, she decided to first learn what had brought him in such a mood and she turned towards the library.

…………………………………………………….

Michaela had no way of knowing that Sully had changed his mind, remembering his promise to not leave her side until the end of their honeymoon. Thus he had gone straight to their bedroom and when Michaela entered it an hour later, he already was in bed, looking as if he was fast asleep. Yet her thoughts still whirled through her head; she had been asked to be a partner in a health resort project in Colorado Springs. It sounded tempting, but she hadn't done Mr. Stone the favor to say yes just like that. There were many things to take into consideration and she had asked for time to think it over. However, she was concerned about Sully's reaction after he had learned about the hotel.

While she was silently undressing, she contemplated whether to wake him up or not. Considering his still form, she decided against it and carefully lay down on her side of the bed. She was still wide awake though; there were too many things on her mind…

With her brow wrinkled she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and almost startled when she heard his husky voice, "Hey… Ya look like ya could use some holdin'."

Sully didn't give her time to respond but reached for her, pulling her close assuring, "It's gonna be alright, I promise."

While she instantly nestled along his body, he told her, "Anytime ya need some holdin', just ask."

Surprised, she lifted her head somewhat as to look at him, "You don't mind?"

"Mind?" Sully softly chuckled.

Growing embarrassed, Michaela admitted in a small voice, "I was taught that in certain matters, the woman shouldn't ask. She should wait for the man."

Stroking her arms and her shoulders, Sully let out a long breath and almost rolled his eyes when he responded, "They taught ya a lot of things you ain't payin' attention to."

Still insecure, she turned her head watching his face while unconsciously caressing his neck and the soft skin on his chest, "You truly believe it's alright?"

Shortly returning her gaze, Sully chuckled again, "Truly."

Contemplating how to reassure her, he at last asked, "You know what the Cheyenne ask a young man who has just taken a wife?"

Michaela was curious now, "What?"

After revealing the answer, "Does she show enthusiasm?" Sully bent his head as to gauge her reaction when he whispered, "I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Never before had he spoken so directly about their intimacy and surprised, Michaela shifted, locking eyes with him. Seeing him smile broadly, she suddenly lost any fear she still had that she might do something wrong when they were together as man and wife. For the first time since they were married, she initiated the kiss and Sully responded in kind, happy that she didn't shy away after his confession.

In no time, they became lost in each other with their lips meeting repeatedly, hands caressing, and skin lying against skin. Each touch fed their desire, ignited the fire and soon their craving for sealing their love again made them move together in their own, unique rhythm…


	4. Chapter 4

4. Conclusion

Sully had made up his mind early that morning. He had realized that Michaela trusted him with all her being as he watched her sleep. It was the way she followed his every move when he stirred, seeking his warmth, his protection… Well, that was his task as the husband, making her feel secure. However, he thought different about it than during his first marriage. Of course he had felt responsible for Abigail and wanted to do anything for her, but now there was something else. He couldn't quite grasp it… Yet as Michaela searched in her sleep for his hand to envelope it between hers, he knew it. He was allowed to be vulnerable as well; she would protect him, too. He was safe. With this thought, he closed his eyes again, nestling closer to her sleeping form, determined to make the last days of their honeymoon very special ones.

Mr. Stone and the other guests already waited for breakfast to be served, when Michaela and Sully, hand in hand, entered the dining room. The couple's morning greetings weren't only reciprocated but accompanied by curious looks. Of course Michaela couldn't help but blush, feeling the gazes. Did they think about how she and Sully had spent the night? As if he read her thoughts, Sully squeezed her hand reassuringly. Glancing up at him, she saw his smile telling her that there was no need for her to feel embarrassed; they were married and what other people thought about them didn't matter anyway.

They had barely sat down when George Stone's bass ended the silence that had fallen over the room momentarily. "Mr. Sully, my groundskeeper told me that we have a bear family around here. I'd like to show my friends and would be very pleased if you helped us to find it this morning." Noticing Sully's frown, he quickly added, "Don't worry, these ladies here," and he pointed at them, "will take care of your wife. They could…"

"If ya don't mind, I'd rather take care of my wife myself," Sully cut the banker off. "In fact, we'll leave later this morning."

Sensing Michaela's surprise and seeing the astonishment on the other faces, he grinned. "This is our honeymoon, folks. It's supposed to be time spent alone with each other, isn't it?"

The other women nodded, wistfully remembering their times with their husbands right after their weddings and Michaela felt the color rise on her cheeks again.

Considering the Sullys for a moment, Mr. Stone decided to rather give in. After all, Mr. Sully didn't work for him at the moment and he still wanted Dr. Quinn's agreement for the health resort project in Colorado Springs. "I guess, you are right," he eventually conceded, adding with a sigh, "Well, I'll talk to Mrs. Poole, making sure that she'll prepare a huge picnic basket for the two of you."

"Thanks." Sully knew that Michaela was curious now because his accepting meant that they wouldn't go straight home. He didn't give away his plans though for he liked her to squirm a bit.

………………………………………………

They had left the road long ago and her every question only gained vague responses together with cheeky winks and satisfied grins. Now, Michaela had settled into his game, and while enjoying the surroundings, she tried to find out whether she already recognized them as the ones close to home. She thought it amazing: the high, clear blue sky, the sunbeams that heightened the beautiful different shades of red, brown and yellow of the leaves and the air being perfectly still created an almost unreal atmosphere.

As Cloud Dancing had promised, the Indian summer was still holding and for a few minutes, Michaela's thoughts were focused on him. The Cheyenne had already taught her a great deal about his medicine and she saw it as a very useful addition to her knowledge from medical school. Thanks to the medicine man, she had learned to watch the flora more carefully, too. Thus she now spotted some plants which she had never seen close to Colorado Springs before; they could easily be missed between all the blooming flowers. "Sully, wait!"

Hearing the excitement in her voice he instantly pulled at the reins as she pointed with her arm at a place near the wood's edge, "Look, foxglove! I'd like to take some; dried they make a good digitalis."

"Sure." Instantly, Sully slid from his pony in order to help her down from Flash.

Of course Michaela was capable of dismounting her horse by herself but she secretly reveled in being pampered. However, as soon as her feet hit the ground and she felt Sully's strong arms around her, she was distracted from her purpose. Shifting in his embrace so she could look up at him, she lightly bit her lower lip.

"What?" Cocking his head as to search for her gaze, Sully considered her. He sensed something new. However, it was something good, that he was sure of. His eyes started to sparkle as he heard her shy response, "I know it's only a few hours, but I was missing your arms around me."  
Nervously, because never before she had talked about her wishes so openly, she brushed a loose wisp from her brow. Hearing his soft chuckle, she dared to look up again, instantly drowning in the blue pools. Upon his reply, "I'm glad I'm here now," she snuggled closer against his chest, smiling contently... Neither of them could tell who initiated the kiss but fact was, that it made them forget the flowers for some more minutes. No human sound disturbed the silence around them, only birdcalls, and they could almost believe they were alone in the world.

…………………………………………………..

On their way again, Sully wondered after a while, glancing at his wife, "Ya know where we are?"

"It looks familiar… but I'm not sure." Roaming the surrounding with her eyes, Michaela shrugged insecurely.

Sully hadn't asked to make her feel uncomfortable. He leaned over to her, lovingly touching her arm, assuring, "No need to worry. Ya've been here only once, and it was spring back then so things looked different."

Hearing these words, it dawned on her. The area was rocky and sloping up… "We will go to your mountain?" Expectantly, she looked at him and seeing his satisfied grin, Michaela knew that she was right.

Only when they reached the crest half an hour later did Sully correct her, "It's our mountain now."

Her surprised look mixed with joy made him beam. Wanting her to keep this expression, he added, "I got somethin' for ya."

Producing a brown envelope out of his jacket pocket and giving it to her, he continued holding her gaze and explained, "I want ya to sign this."

Michaela had no clue what this could be about yet the excitement visible on his face told her that it was something important. Curiosity took over as she cautiously pulled out a sheet that looked very official, covered with several stamps. Reading the headline, her heartbeat sped up and the document started trembling between her fingers. Overwhelmed by her emotions her eyes brimmed with tears as she at last locked her eyes with his again, whispering, "Adoption papers?"

"Yeah." Carefully, Sully took the sheet out of her hand and placed it down on the ground together with the envelope, putting a large stone on top of both. As soon as he stood straight again, he pulled Michaela in his arms, cupping her head against his chest. "Of course you've been Hannah's mother for a long time already, but I wanna make it official."

"Oh, Sully…" Michaela didn't have her voice under control and Sully instantly tightened his embrace, "Shh, it's alright."

Soothingly he started to gently rub her back until he felt her calm down. Bending his head, he searched for her gaze and as she looked up at him, he brushed the tears from her cheeks, smiling lovingly. "I told ya that I come here when I've lost my way and need to find it again." Seeing her questioning look and hesitant nod, he continued, "Well, I'm not lost anymore. I got you now."

"And I have you," Michaela beamed back at him. "It's no longer you and me, it's us." Feeling secure with him, she gave her secret away, "You are a part of me now. That's a very powerful feeling. One I've never felt before."

Knowing that she had offered him her heart, he pulled her back against him, enveloping her in his arms again. "I'll make sure that nothin' will ever separate us. I promise," he whispered in her ear.

……………………………………………….

For some reason, Michaela felt as if their true wedding had occurred only on the top of Sully's… their mountain. The further they descended, the lighter she felt and as they reached the plain ground, her heart leapt with joy. She was a wife and a mother now; she had always hoped to have this all but never dared to believe she would ever gain it.

They still had one full day alone together and she looked forward to every single minute. "Will you tell me where you're taking us next, Mr. Sully?"

Hearing the lightness in her tone, Sully went with it. "Ever heard the sayin' curiosity killed the cat?"

Returning his grin, her reply was equally challenging. "If I'm a cat, you better watch out for my claws." Changing her expression playfully, she batted her eyelids innocently at him.

Laughing out loud at this, Sully spurred his pony on. "C'mon, we're almost there."

They were using a small path between the trees that was only to be seen for those who knew it. As it finally widened, leading into a small clearing, Michaela heard a faint noise. This was water for sure, but a creek didn't seem to be close. She didn't have time to wonder though for Sully informed her, "We'll stay here till we go home tomorrow."

The place was a nice one but Michaela couldn't see yet what it was that made it special enough for Sully to choose it. However, his excitement told her that there was something more but she didn't want to ask and spoil his obvious joy. It didn't matter anyway; the important thing was that they were together and she would have agreed with every clearing he chose.

After taking the bags down from the horses, Michaela busied herself with laying out blankets on the spot where they would sleep. Gathering twigs and dry leaves, Sully glanced at her from time to time, knowing perfectly well that she was full of questions. Of course Michaela was aware of his looks and she tried hard not to show her curiosity. She was sure now that this wasn't simply some place, although it looked as if no one had ever been here. Only when Sully crouched down, pulling a matchbox out of his jacket pocket to light the fire, did she see the circle made out of stones. Old insecurities surfaced again; he had once shown her the places where he lived when he was out in the woods but she was sure that this spot hadn't been one of them. Whom had he brought here before her? Did it matter? He was here with her now…

Looking up, Sully could tell that her light mood was crumbling and the wrinkle between her eyebrows started to deepen which meant she was worrying about something. Quickly rising to his feet, he held his hand out to her, "C'mere, there's somethin' I wanna show ya."

Thankful for this distraction, Michaela dropped the blanket and stepped to him. As soon as she was close enough, Sully took her hand. Raising it, he pressed his lips against its back, peering into her eyes. "That's one of my old places. I gave it up after I first met ya. Too far away from town, from you," he explained and watched happily as her face lit up again. "Are ya ready for a surprise?"

Michaela only nodded, yet her eyes were bright with anticipation. Deep inside she was angry with herself though; once again old habits had almost spoiled this happy moment. Silently, she promised herself to not let this happen again, and determinedly, she followed Sully who lightly tugged at her hand.

"Oh, wait," he suddenly halted in his tracks, making Michaela bump into him. Losing his balance as well, they both landed with a thud on the ground. For a moment he feared she was angry yet she only giggled, feeling rather like a young girl now. Actually, Sully's next request still added to that. "We should take off our shoes, it's more fun to go bare foot through the grass."

Eagerly, Michaela complied and as they stood again, they didn't have to walk far. Only a few trees and shrubs did still separate them from the water which made more noise with every step they took towards it. And then she saw it. A little gasp escaped her as she noticed the waterfall. It was a small one yet it looked like a picture from a romance book. "Oh Sully, its beautiful!" she exclaimed after she found her voice again.

"Good," Sully beamed, "Let's sit here a bit."

He led her to a trunk that lay near the edge of the rocks which built a large basin for the water that was crashing down without a break. For a while, they simply watched the cascades filling the pool. Yet soon Michaela noticed Sully growing restless and reach down to his shin several times. "What is it; are you hurt?"

He didn't want to admit it for he savored this quiet time together. However, he knew Michaela wouldn't let it go and thus he admitted, dismissingly though, "Just a bruise, nothin' to worry about…" When they had carried the groundskeeper's son, he wasn't able to watch his steps as usual and had hit a large rock that couldn't be seen beneath the leaves that covered it. And now that he rested, he felt the unpleasant throbbing again.

Of course he knew that his protest was useless and Michaela already ordered in her doctor's voice, "Well, let me take a look and then we'll see whether it is nothing, alright?"

How could he resist her smile that accompanied these words? Sighing, he shifted so he straddled the log, and Michaela followed suit. Rolling his trouser leg up, he gave her free access and Michaela instantly sucked the air through her teeth. The bruise across his shin was three inches long, though thankfully not as wide, and of a deep shade of blue sprinkled with some dark red. Carefully, she probed with her fingers first on the injury and then around it. Astonished that he didn't give one sound of pain or such, she raised her eyes to judge his expression.

Sully was distracted though. Michaela's skirt had slid upwards somewhat and thus he was able to see her bare leg from the knee downwards. Bending forward, he laid his fingers around her ankle, marveling at the high arch of the foot. Running his hand higher, he first caressed her calf and moving downwards again, her shin.

However, Michaela was mesmerized as well. No one had ever touched her this way, and the warmth of Sully's palm initiated a wave of heat that instantly engulfed her body. But now, unintentionally, her fingers brushed the bruise and his slight flinch took the spell away. Clearing her throat, the doctor advised, "We should cool the bruise and I will apply an ointment when we are back at the camp."

Sully didn't reply but after a sideways glance at the pool, a smile tugged at his lips. Taking her hand in his, he straightened and all Michaela could think in this short time was, that he sure wouldn't…

Yet he did step into the water and she had no choice but to follow him. A light squeal escaped her when the cold liquid hit her bare leg first but his grin and the look in his blue eyes made her forget any uneasiness quickly. Crouching down together, so they were under the surface almost up to their shoulders, they started kissing. Michaela wasn't sure whether her heart pounded wildly because of the feeling of Sully's lips on hers or if it was caused by the sudden coldness that engulfed her. Anyway, whilst Sully pulled her closer, she lifted her arms to cradle his head in her hands. His hair was so soft…

For some moments, they forgot everything around them, including the ice-cold water. Yet their bodies didn't and Michaela's was the first to start shaking. Sully instantly noticed and pulled her up. They couldn't help but take in their respective appearances, and breaking out in laughter, they both giggled the whole way back to the camp.

Wearing only a blanket knotted around his waist, Sully spread out their clothes on some rocks. He felt already warm again, being used to spending his time outside under any conditions. Worried for Michaela though, he turned towards her, watching her for a bit. She was enveloped in a large towel she had secured under her armpits. Bent forward, she was fervently rubbing her hair down with a smaller one in front of her. He remembered her telling him after her bath on the first day of their honeymoon, that she didn't like the feeling of the wet strands on her skin. Determined to help her, he was at her side with a few long strides, "Here, let me."

Tenderly, he stopped her hands and with a soft sigh she let him take over. However, there wasn't much left to do for him and thus he decided to do the brushing as well. Slowly working his way through the tangles, moving around her in the process, he reveled in this intimacy. He didn't feel any tension in her body and when he was done, he dropped the brush on the blanket. Laying his hands on her bare shoulders, he stepped closer as to press a kiss on the top of her head. And then he felt her hands. Not on his back as if she wanted to pull him into an embrace, but on his chest.

While Sully was struggling with her hair, Michaela fought a different battle. Of course she had already become familiar with his body, yet only when the light was dimmed. Having his bare chest so close in bright daylight was something new. She could discern every single curly hair on the tanned skin, saw the muscles move under it. Along his arm ran a thick vein and she knew she just had to touch him. She wasn't aware of his palms on her shoulders for her own hand was drawn to his chest. Tentatively, she pressed lightly on the soft mat of hair yet not even hard enough to come down on his skin.

Continuing her exploration along his upper body, she barely noticed that Sully's hands started moving as well. Only when he paused at the edge of the towel, did she look up at his face. Heightened by the sunlight, the blue pools had turned into lapis lazuli. Mesmerized, she answered his mute plea with an almost imperceptible nod and Sully carefully, almost fearful, loosened the fabric that covered her body. When it finally fell to the ground, his eyes instantly grew wide with desire. Her form was simply perfect to him. The graceful curves down from her neck over the fullness of her breasts to the small waist led his gaze to the triangle formed by dark curls that stood off against the alabaster skin. "You…" he swallowed hard, "You are so beautiful."

Michaela instantly relaxed. She could tell by his expression that he meant what he said and another knot she had carried with her far too long, started to vanish. Her husband didn't think her too small or too thin, he liked her the way she was.

"Oh, Sully…" Her smile was the world to him and when she added, "I love you… so much," he whisked her off her feet, carrying her to their sleeping spot.

As soon as he had put her down, he pulled, already on his knees next to her, at the blanket that had hidden his body's response to hers until now. He knew that Michaela hadn't dared to look at him fully all week, and seeing her eyes grow dark in astonishment, mixed with excitement and a trace of fear, he felt the pride of the man who knew that he pleased his wife. He lay down on his side close to her, starting to lovingly run his hands over her bare skin that seemed to glow under the sunlight. As he rested his palm lightly on one of her breasts, he felt its reaction under his skin and could see the other dark areola harden as well. This was his undoing and with a swift movement, he pulled her against him, crashing his mouth down on hers.  
Michaela didn't protest though, she had already forgotten that she had been anxious only moments ago, seeing how big he was, wondering how he could fit into her. This new experience, not only to feel him, smell him and hear him but also to be able to see the desire on his face drove her on to new actions as well. Her lips replaced her fingers that used to wander to places where he liked to be touched and his deep moan told her that he reveled in the sensation. Soon there was no place for thoughts anymore and as he entered her, the nature around them grew silent as if in awe of this age-old dance that created new life.

It seemed that their bodies were addicted to one another. They spent all afternoon on the blankets and only sat up to eat when they were hungry. It was close to midnight when finally sleep claimed them.

………………………………………………………….

It hadn't been possible to hold Hannah back. Wolf had lain on the clinic porch in the morning and this was the last sign the little girl needed. Everyone who crossed her way was informed, "Today we are family," and these words were always emphasized with a forceful nod and a broad smile. She wasn't able to sit still and draw or listen to a story from a book; how could she when her ma and pa would be back home any moment?

After lunch, Rose Winter gave up. Dr. Bernard, who stood in for Dr. Mike, told her that he really didn't need her. He hadn't had many patients during this week anyway; most people waited for Dr. Quinn to return. The older man could live with this fact easily; actually he enjoyed it. And now he acknowledged that the young nurse should take his colleague's daughter out to the homestead where the child would live from now on.

Of course Robert, Rose's almost six-year-old brother was with them as they rode out of town. The two children had grown as inseparable as twins and Dr. Mike even had a room for the Winter siblings in the new house…

However, as soon as they reached the new homestead and the children were out of the wagon, Hannah ran for her red ball under the staircase. After the stern order for Hannah and Robert to not leave the yard, Rose entered the house, intending to look if everything was prepared for the newlyweds' return. Over the week, many people from town had volunteered to bring the furniture here and Charlotte Cooper with her three children had helped her to make the house already look somewhat cozy. Finding everything in its right place, Rose was about to step out on the porch when she suddenly heard an excited squeal, "Ma, Pa!"

Dropping the ball, Hannah rushed towards the approaching figures.

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other with a wistful expression. Both were happy to have their daughter back yet their time alone would always stay in their minds as a special treasure, and the last hours had only added to that. In the morning, Sully was alone when he woke and, guessing right, found Michaela at the waterfall. This time, the picture he saw was perfect; with her hair down, wearing only dazzling white underwear, Michaela looked like a nymph. He couldn't restrain himself from teasing her though and after some hot kisses, he pulled her under the major jet of water. Wet all over again, they needed some time to get their clothes at least somewhat dry and thus they hadn't another choice but to stay a little longer. Neither of them had minded though.

However, now they were here and Michaela almost got caught in the stirrups for she couldn't dismount Flash fast enough when she saw their daughter running towards them. Yet she stood securely on the ground as Hannah reached her. Stooping down, she lifted her excited squealing daughter while she was straightening again. "Hello, Sweetheart, we are back."

The little girl laid her hands on both her ma's cheeks and peering into her beautiful eyes she needed to be reassured, "We are family now?"

In the meantime, Sully had joined them and enclosing his wife and his daughter in his embrace he affirmed, "Yeah, we are."


End file.
